oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Goku VS Sonic (Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic the Hedgehog)
Goku VS Sonic is a bonus One Minute Melee. It features the protagonist of Dragon Ball Z, ''Goku, and the returning hero Sonic of the franchise of the same name. Intro '''Goku, '''in a forest, is seen practicing several melee moves, before he clenches his stomach. Goku: ''"I'm really hungry!" Goku tosses out meat for himself, but suddenly a blue blur passes by and steals it off him. The blur reveals itself as none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. (*Cue: Challengers - Dragon Ball Z Budokai*) Sonic: "Alright!" Goku readies himself for a fight. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! Goku teleports away. Sonic: "What"? Goku then appears right in front of him and punches him in the air and then in the chin so hard, all of his rings fly out of him, and the meat is launched flying into the air. Goku takes to the skies to retrieve it, as Sonic watches from the distance. Sonic: "Over already? Oh, well!" Sonic then collapses on the ground. Goku chases down the meat, but he and the food fly into a city and are eaten by Godzilla. However, the beast starts to feel several pains throughout it's body. He roars as his upper half explodes and Goku jumps out, still chasing the meat that also flew out. The meat falls onto the head of Kirby. As Goku lands onto a car, he yells so loud that kirby implodes, and Goku finally reunites with his precious meat. That is, until he is hit by a shield - the shield of Captain America. Iron Man and Hawkeye stand alongisde him. Captain America: "Stop right there, criminal scum! No one breaks the law in my-" Goku punches him in the face, and releases two Kamehamehas from his hands, vaporizing Tony and Clint. Hulk and Thor then jump at him. Hulk piunches what he thinks is Goku into the ground, but it is actually his ally Thor. Goku then releases another Kamehameha that shoots Bruce into the sky. Black Widow watches from the top of a building. Black Widow: "Oh, hell to the fuck no." Two startroopers stand in the Death Star, but are shocked when they see the blast sending Hulk right torwards it. Startrooper #1: "HOLY FUCKING SHI-" They reach the Death Star, cracking it into two. Goku then is finally ready to eat his meat, until Saitama walks by and bumps it out of his hands. Goku: "What?" Goku then punches through buildings out of anger, causing large explosions and holes in buildings. But he didn't actually hit the One Punch Man. But the fist of Saitama comes straight at Goku. "Death." Goku tries to fight the fist, but it ultimately smacks him into pieces. He never got his meat. K.O Saitama walks away as a laser hits his bald head. He turns around, and a figure descends - the Superman. Trivia * This is known as a One Minute Massacre instead of a One Minute Melee. * This is the first bonus One Minute Melee. * This is the first joke One Minute Melee. (And it was released on April Fools Day.) * This is a prequel to Saitama VS Superman and Hulk VS Broly. * This episode likely takes place at the same time as Piccolo VS Martian Manhunter. Category:'Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic' themed episodes Category:'Video Games VS Anime' themed episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:'Hero VS Hero' themed episodes Category:Episodes Category:HyperGauge Category:Fights animated by CrazyChrisTyler Category:Bonus Episodes